2012-07-27 Bird Droppings
The Gotham streets outside of the small two-story house are empty aside from two leather clad men. A large patch of a skeletel bird on their backs marks them as BoP go-gangers. Sitting on the stoop outside the house idly passing the time smoking and bragging about the previous nights conquests is just a diversion to their true intent. They are sentrys. This is no ordinary house. It just so happens to be a stash spot for contraband, not to mention a hangout for any number of bikers. Around back in a screen porch three men are playing cards sharing drinks. The hot Gotham night mixed with a days worth of drinking blur their senses and better judgement. Shotguns lean against the table they play cards at and pistols rest atop it. No one would dare think about crashing this house anyway. No need to be on high alert, right? Fwoosh! Right through the screen comes a small object that bounces and ends up on the table, spinning quickly. A closer inspection of the object, it turns out to be a grenade. With no pin. "Ante up, bitches." The voice belongs to none other than the Red Hood. His ability to traverse the landscape and make it into the backyard without a sound is a testament to him being trained by the Dark Knight. As it is, though, Red Hood doesn't seem to be worried about too much more stealth right now since he just tossed a grenade into the screen porch without a care in the world. Speaking of the grenade... BOOM! Slink was new to the BoP, just got his patch this week. He had earned that shit too. I mean, who in their right mind jumps from a motorcycle to a moving transfer trailer step side to pop a cap in someone? He did that's who. He had that much brass and more. And everyone knew it now. This was the big leagues. A week ago, he was tagging alleys with "BoP" trying to get some praise and here he was now, counting money with a crate of assault rifles in the next room. Hell yea. This was the life. The explosion rocks the house. The exterior wall leading to the back porch is distengrated in the blast. Needless to say the men that were on that porch aren't even stains. Two men standing in the kitchen are thrown to the ground from the blast. The next room over, four bikers grab shotguns and rifles. A fat biker yells out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?!" The move quickly to investigate. "Guess who's comin' to dinner, mother fuckers!" The Red Hood is already leaping through whatever smoke and fire may be coming from the recently exploded grenade. And he's already got both of his hands on his massive guns that are going to be his weapons for the night. "Maybe i should've went with... Avon Calling?" is all he says, the moment his boots hit the floor and he takes a moment to look around and assess the situation. Speed Sight is something that Batman taught him and he uses it to his advantage to get a read on the kitchen. His ears are picking up on the rushing from the next room over and he's already turning to bust off two caps at those guys in the kitchen that are on the floor from grenadeville. Whether they are dead or not, he's already moving with quick style to turn on all the gas of the stove. He's going to need that later. The house rattling explosion catches Slink by surprise. His first thought being "An earthquake in Gotham?!" Then he hears Finch downstairs yelling something and it all clicks in his head. Shit is hitting the fan down there. He grabs his .45 from the table in front of him and runs from the room. The two bikers out front hear the explosion and share a confused stare with one another for a second before pulling pistols and heading through the front door.%rSmoke drifts from the kitchen doorway, debris can be seen from where the four men now stand in the living room. A groan from the kitchen lets them know that someone is hurt. One of the men closest to the doorway takes a tentative step forward before two gunshots from the kitchen let them know someone has a bunch of balls. "LIGHT THAT MOTHERFUCKER UP!" The four bikers begin popping indescriminately into the kitchen through the walls. The room is all shotgun shells and Nine milli-casings. The Red Hood has an exit strategy... go out the way he came in. Which he does. Hopping back out to the backyard is simple enough, even as the bullets come in through the walls. He's got armor on and thus he's pretty much good to go. And ain't no bullets getting through that helmet of his. The gas continues to fill the kitchen. On the outside, he raises a gloved hand and fires off a line towards the roof of the house. It catches and he goes upwards! His hand snatches off a canister of his hip and he hurls it through one of the windows on the second floor. Tear Gas. Letting go of his jump line, he flips onto the roof and starts making his way to the front of the house so that he can see what's going down in the front. He's literally taking on an entire house by himself. Slink is barely to the steps leading to the ground floor when the 4th of July starts in the dining room/living room area. The sheer amount of firepower being unloaded down there scares the shit out of him. He back peddles, not sure if he wants to go down there or not. A million thoughts tumble through his mind, 'BoP!! I just got my patch. I don't want to die! Those are my brothers down there.' In the end, he can't help himself. He hurries down the stairs taking the steps two at a time. The front door sentries come through the front door and without hesitation join in the sheetrock massacre. Over the gunfire Finch can be heard yelling, "Yea! WHAT BITCH! WHAT!! GET SOME! YEA! YEA! YEA!" Both of his pistols turned sideways in typical spray and pray fashion as he quickly empties both clips blindly. Down a hall that branches off of the living room area leads to a stairwell. From down the hall a woman can be heard screaming, not out of any kind of pain but from fear. The man in the room with her is hastily getting dressed. He pulls his pants up and throws boots on without lacing them. The last thing he grabs before leaving the room is an assault rifle leaning against the dresser. He turns to the naked woman on the bed, who has pulled the covers to her face and is screaming in typical hysterical woman fashion and says, "BITCH SHUT YOUR ASS UP!" A small object flies through a window upstairs bouncing across the floor twice before hitting the wall and coming to a stop. The two men who were sleeping in this room are up and gathering their weapons. At the sight of the small object on the floor they both initially think it is all over. The canister pops and smoke begins quickly filling the room. It doesn't take long for their eyes, throat, and nostrils to start burning. Red Hood is doing a lot right now. He's trying to get everything handled as smoothly as possible. And he's flipping down off the rooftop to land with a subtle softness. He stays in the crouched position for a moment, whilst looking into the house and doing something else. It is then that he moves with supreme stealth and timing to get to the stairs, while those fools are shooting up the kitchen. If he can get to the stairs without them hearing him, he's going to go right up them with less stealth. He heard the scream and it sounded like an innocent one and that's why he's rushing. He doesn't have his guns in his hands at this point, he's just more worried about getting up those stairs and seeing what's going to go down on the second floor. Either way it goes, though, he's likely prepare to go into fight mode. If those guys decide to follow him, he'll be trapped. Which won't be good... for them. If anybody decides they want to go out the front door? Proximity Mine. 2 Foot Radius. The living room firing squad unloads everything into the kitchen. Not stopping until their weapons are clicking from empty chambers. The men quickly begin reloading their weapons. As rounds are chambered once again, enough time has gone by that Finch is sure they got who ever it was. Turning to one of the bikers nearby with a shotgun in his hands, "Go check that shit out." The man gives him an imploring look and Finch fires a glare that would stop any in the room in their tracks. Tentatively he heads for the kitchen. Even though Slink was moving fast and there was a lot of noise, he heard something above him. Fear creeps back into his mind. He heads back up the stairs to check. Reaching the top he sees smoke billowing out from underneath one of the doors. Listening closely he can hear the men inside vomiting through tears. Thinking quickly he heads back into the room where he was when this all started. He heads into the closet and sits holding his breath. The biker creeping towards the kitchen peers around the doorway and all he sees is smoke, flames, and scattered debris. Two bodies lie on the floor, their boots marking them as fallen comrades. "There's no one here." He turns back to his gathered allies in the room, never noticing the shadow passing through the room quickly and down the hall. Screech opens the door into the hall, the screams of the woman in the room behind him get noticably louder, he turns to shut the door behind him and comes face to face with a man.. Or is it? It's face is... Red? "What the Fu..." IS all he gets out. "Rent's due, mother fucker." BAM! Here comes the heavy helmet towards the face of Screech because a headbutt is always the best way to open up things. His movements are swift, though and he's already moving to disarm this dude, break his arm and spin him towards the wall where he can combine his face with the scenery. It should be easy enough. His body is moving with style and speed, spinning on his heels to hurl an explosive 'rang of his own design off towards the door where the tear gassing has happened. When it strikes, the impact causes the 'rang to explode open and strong adhesive explodes out between the door and the door frame to help seal them inside. If he's doing all this the way he planned, his spinning should take him right into the room with the screaming girl. "Get dressed. You're leaving. Now." Meanwhile, his ears are listening for anything that may be going on downstairs. Or if they are headed this way. A loud thud down from upstairs followed by a hollow thump alerts the Finch and the others that something is awry. "MOVE! THEIR UPSTAIRS!" They move quickly down the hall. One of the men heading out the front door, just to check. He doesn't see the proximity mine at the bottom of the steps. Slink hears Screech's face becoming pudding, though he is unaware of exactly what the thuds were, he is sure he doesn't want to find out. He sits tight in his closet, his pistol trained on the door. A whispered prayer on his lips. The naked woman comes out the bed all teeth and nails. Tattoos and piercings cover most of her body. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She leaps on the Red Hood in her best attempt to hurt him in whatever way possible. Heavy boots are coming up the stairs. Tear gas has filled most of the upstairs hall by now and the goons are slowed as their eyes begin to water. A second explosion rocks the house. Those days of your dad yelling, "SHUT THE DOOR" are gone seeing how there is no front door anymore. The integrity of the building is being pushed to its limits. Sirens can be heard in the distance. Are those Firetrucks or cops? Probably both. "Oh. No. It's. A. Trap." Red Hood deadpans as he's getting hit on and slapped at by the woman. She's insane. And she's punching and slapping and kicking armor and he doesn't feel it. He does, however, block and quick-jabs her in the face to give himself some room to work. Especially when that explosion cues. That's what makes him know that there are people coming. He takes a quick two steps and literally dives through the window and back out into the night. His hand goes up and he fires off that gauntlet hook, which catches on something high, but his weight pulls the cord and he ends up swinging past the blown up porch and the hole in the wall of the kitchen. "Thank God It's Friday." is all he says, as his swing allows him to pass by that wall and he hurls a lit zippo lighter into the kitchen, whilst swinging off and away from the house! That zippo practically flies in slow motion, considering the amount of gas the stove has given off by this time. When it hits that open flame... Firefighters arive on scene shortly after a third explosion, by far the worst, shakes the neighborhood. After nearly three hours of putting water on the flame they finally get it down to a smolder. The firemen search the house for any semblance of what may have happened here tonight. There is so little left of the building that it is hard to determine what exactly happened, but one thing is certain. This was /definitely/ arson. The workers eventually uncover what appears to be the body of young man, no more than 17 years old. He is covered from head to toe in third degree burns, but he is alive. Across town, the muffled music from the club on the other side of the one-way mirror is the farthest thing from The Penguin's mind. He swirls his glass of scotch before downing it all in one gulp. Bossworth, in fresh bandages from the night before, stands quietly to the rear of the room. A tall biker stares nervously at The Penguin's back. Twenty minutes having passed since the news of the stash house was delivered. Finally, Oswald turns and through gritted teeth says, "I want to know who it was. Now. Put your people on the street and see what you can't find out." The biker starts to ask a question but is silenced by an upraised finger and a shooing motion. "Just go." The door shuts to the office and the Penguin hurls his empty glass at the wall. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs